A Personal Touch
by esclashier
Summary: Only a touch of eternal devotion is needed to mend a broken heart. [Rei Kon X Kai Hiwatari] R&R please...! My first Beyblade fic in year 2002...


**A/N: **My first Songfic ever! I've written this piece ages ago. The exact date? December 24, 2002. That was when Beyblade had become a hit (if you call it a hit) here in the Philippines. I don't know. I seem to be just enjoying writing something about those anime I've been hooked on. Then. That was in the past. Anyway, read on. I'm a little biased, so I used "Rei" instead of "Lei". ; Pardon the ranting and senseless statements…

**Disclaimers: **I do not own Beyblade. I'm glad I don't. Really. Also, the song _A Personal Touch _is owned by David Pomeranz, whose CD I accidentally unearthed from the deep depths of the mountain of CDs in my late brother's cabinet (No, he does not like the said artist, in case you're wondering).

**A Personal Touch**

_**I know it's been hard  
I see how you've cried  
I can tell that the  
Jagged edge of the world  
Has cut you deep inside**_

Rei… there are just endless times I pass by his room, with the door standing ajar. There was nothing I could do every time that moment passes by. My heart breaks whenever I see him like that: sitting at the foot of his bed and staring at the wall ahead, thinking of no one else but Max.

This doesn't sound like me at all, but I, Kai Hiwatari, already changed. The former BBA/Bladebreakers temporarily parted ways after the Beyblade World Tournament. For a few years, we have grown into matured 16-year-old lads.

Nothing's permanent, except change, right? I think it's just normal for me to change.

Today seems more unusual compared to the previous days in our apartment. When I passed by his room, I saw him leaning on the wall, his arms crossed over his chest. My typical position. He had his eyes closed and he seemed to be pondering about something else. This time, however, as stars winked at me and the silver moon smiling down at me, I plucked up the courage I needed to talk to him and let him know that I am here.

How cruel Fate is! Why do you have to turn the wheels of Destiny and make him suffer like this? He might look "cool" and calm with that position, but I know, deep inside, he heart cries in agony because of loss.

Silently as I could, I entered his room which welcomed me without hesitation. I then noticed his tears silently pouring from his eyes. The arms that crossed on his chest just a little while ago, now dropped to his sides and he slowly slid down the hard, gray, cold wall. His head drooped limply to his right as he continued to cry.

For a moment, I have thought of leaving him alone, to let him think, to be on his own for a while. But a force held me back and made me kneel beside him and give him comfort… Just like what a true friend would do.

_**So don't try and hide  
There's no reason for your heart to bleed**_

Rei… Why don't you just forget him? If he really is faithful to you, then he won't do this. He won't make your heart bleed.

He cried on my shirt as I held him close to mine.

"Kai… Please, don't let me go… I don't want to be alone anymore…"

Those words made me embrace him tighter, like he was my very life.

"Rei… I won't." That was all I can say.

_**What you need is a personal touch  
A hand on your shoulder  
Someone to hold you tight  
Someone to kiss you  
And make it right  
What you need is a personal touch… tonight…**_

Here I am, embracing you, Rei. I will never leave your side. I will never let you go, no matter what happens.

I lifted up his face to gaze into his golden orbs.. his eyes the very doors to Heaven. His gaze completing my existence.

Tears continued to roll down his cheeks… Agony from his heart spreading around his body and through his stare, passed unto me. Emotions started to burst from the very deep side of my heart. Never have I experienced this in my life. I laid down my former attitude towards this guy… towards my Rei. I slowly leaned forward to touch his soft lips, to let him feel that his not alone in this world… that I am here to comfort him, to love him despite the fact that he loves Max more than his very life.

Seconds then started to crawl by, and at last, my love for him was finally confessed. Through that slow, passionate kiss, everything changed. That very act altered my whole life. Now, I can say I am really ready to love him more than myself and more than Max could ever give. More than what Rei himself could ever offer.

Maybe this really is my destiny. Not only to comfort him, but to love him as the Gods have shown me the way to do so.

'_Rei, I love you…'_

_**Don't try to be strong  
No need anymore  
Leave the cool neon signs  
And slick bottom lines  
By someone else's doo  
And you can be sure**_  
**_By the morning, your soul will be freed_**

The kiss lasted for some time.. a bit longer than what I had intended to do.

Every man has his own weaknesses… and now, I can tell that he—Rei—is my weakness. I feel so helpless every time I see him crying in one corner, blaming himself for the result that made him suffer.

Rei, I am here. You don't have to pretend to be strong, even by this minute. It's not your fault. Love just seems to wear off between the two of you, and I… I adore you more than max could. You don't have to seclude yourself inside your heart forever; stop living in the painful past for eternity.

'_You have to be free… I will set you free…'_

_**All you need is a personal touch  
A hand on your shoulder  
Someone to hold you tight  
Someone to kiss you and make it right  
What you need is a personal touch… tonight**_

All this time, I feel him kissing me back. Returning the comfort and love I am giving him.

'_Rei, if you only know how I loved you since the day I saw you. I was afraid to show my true identity… Yes, afraid. I was dreading that when I confess my love for you. You might turn away and leave me; ignore me for a lifetime. My pride got in the way, accompanied by dread and fear…'_

Slowly, I broke the gradual kiss and left his lips reluctantly, and words of eternal devotion escaped my lips.

"I love you, Rei…"

_**Oh, someone to hold  
Someone to kiss you  
And make it right  
What you need is a personal touch... tonight… tonight**_

Tears flowed out from his eyes once again and it took me by surprise as he embraced me tight and let ourselves land on the carpeted floor. His tender hands wound around my neck as he buried his face in my chest. I then coiled my hands around his waist while I closed my eyes, smell his sweet scent and savor the time I could still hold him like this…

_**I'm gonna hold you  
And make it alright  
With a personal touch… tonight…**_

'_I am with you always, Rei… I will never leave you. Let life be taken away from me, but never thee.'_

**A/N: **This sucks, really. Just.. tell me what you think about it. I might be utterly insane having thought of this "plot" in this songfic. Urgh. Review please!


End file.
